End of the Line
by Drakehellman
Summary: Based on 101 Dalmatians, using my characters Drake and Diablo.


End of the Line

By Ricky Colmore

"It's true, no one can escape their fate, some can try to change it, but it's highly unlikely that one can do such a thing, take it from me, I mean, trust me, it has happened to me and what happened might you ask? Well, you'll just have to see for yourself" the voice narrated "I had actually left to do some stuff, but then, of course, I had to return as I had owed someone an explanation"

The figure walked across the farm in the middle of the night, heading straight for the basement "But first, I had to go and retrieve something that I had left here before I had left" he continued to narrate, entering the basement "My sword…"

The figure picked up the sword and looked over it "Still in good condition" his face was covered by a hood and his body, by a robe of sorts.

He turned to leave, only to see none other than Star standing at the doorway "Um, who are you?" she asked straight away.

"It doesn't matter, I was just here for something, that's all" replied the figure as he walked out, past Star.

"You mean that sword? That doesn't belong to you, it belongs to someone else, Drake" she replied, turning to the figure.

"Drake? Ah yes, he told me to retrieve his sword for him, I am simply returning it to him"

"Wait, he's still alive?"

"Indeed he is, he told me to tell you why he had left all of a sudden, it was Diablo, he thought he had destroyed him, but it seemed as though Diablo had reconstructed himself somehow, but how, he's not sure, and now, he's after Diablo to try and figure out why he's back again" the figure told Star.

"So…is he coming back?"

"He may, if he is able to sort this thing out with Diablo"

"Oh…" Star said rather sadly.

The figure turned to walk off "But do not worry, he'll come back sometime, but when is unknown at this point in time"

"I had to give her more cryptic message, I didn't want her to worry and try to stop me, I had to do this…" the figure narrated a bit more.

"What's your name anyway?" Star asked.

"My name?" the figure paused "Karde, my name is Karde"

"Although, it didn't seem to last all too long, I had miscalculated Diablo's moves, he had me believing that he was to be elsewhere, but instead, he was after me still and to prove it, he had landed on the barn roof"

Diablo glanced over at Star and Karde with a chuckle. He was not complete this time, he was rather busted up and his weapons now inactive, to the human eye, he would look like he was only 30 percent now complete and nothing more.

Diablo had folded his arms as he then jumped off the roof and onto the ground near the two "Well, well, well, I was able to finally catch up, I mean, after you had busted me up and destroyed my main processing chip, I thought I was destroyed for good, but I must thank Data for bringing me back for one last chance at destroying the likes of you for good"

"You've got it wrong Diablo, that's not Drake, its Karde" replied Star.

"Karde?" Diablo then chuckled "Rearrange the letters and you will get his real name"

There was a pause before Star realized it, Karde was Drake "Drake?"

Drake removed his hood to reveal his face "Yeah, it's me"

"But…why did you leave without a proper goodbye?"

"I just didn't want you to worry, but now…we're going to have to continue this conversation another time…I have something to finish" he readied his sword as Star then nodded and stepped back.

"I may not have any weapons anymore Drake…but that does not mean I can not easily kill you…this shall be rather interesting indeed…" Diablo then stepped forward "Take your best shot…"

Drake didn't answer and swung his sword directly at Diablo, only to have the blade grabbed and seconds later, shattering in half.

Diablo only gave a grin back "Now…this shall be much more interesting indeed" and before Drake could answer, he kneed him in the stomach before grabbing him by the head and throwing him across the ground.

Drake slid across to a halt, his mouth now starting to bleed "Man, stronger than I remember…" he muttered as he then got an idea and started to charge at Diablo, but dodging his attack to slide under him to his back.

Drake ripped off the back plate of Diablo to reveal the master control, which was still active, but before he could touch it, Diablo elbowed him in the stomach before kicking him back rather hard.

Drake slid back, but straight away, charged again, managing for the second time, to duck under him towards his back again and typing something on the pad before being grabbed by Diablo around the throat "Not so fast Drake…you won't be so lucky again…" Diablo had then slammed Drake into the ground rather hard, injuring him quite a bit more.

Drake gave a groan as he unsteadily stood back up again "We'll see about that shortly…" replied Drake as he spat out a bit of blood.

Diablo attempted to whip at Drake with his tail, only to miss

And noticing Drake pushing one last button before smashing the control panel, causing the self-destruct to start a countdown timer of five minutes.

"Star…evacuate the farm…" Drake told her.

"Evacuate? Why?" she asked back.

"SELF-DESTRUCT HAS NOW BECOME OPERATIONAL, FIVE MINUTES TILL SELF-DESTRUCTION" a computer voice said out loud.

"That's why" replied Drake as he was grabbed by the throat again.

There was hesitation at first before Star nodded and headed off to the barn to warn the others.

"So, you think you're rather smart? You do realize you will more than likely die along side me too?"

"That's the…whole plan…" Drake grinned back.

"You planned this? I must say, I'm impressed, but it wont matter…" he then turned and threw Drake across the farm, slamming him into a tree "Regardless, you will die, no matter what"

Drake was slammed hard against the tree, falling to the ground, on his hand and feet, coughing up some more blood before glancing up at Drake, regaining his balance again.

There still three minutes left as Diablo approached again "Three more minutes to torture you…" he chuckled to Drake.

"Then I wont disappoint you Diablo…do what you want, I'll still be able to take out whatever you can deal at me" replied Drake.

Diablo's tail wrapped around Drake's throat soon enough and begun to tighten straight away "This shall be rather fun now" he slammed Drake onto the ground at least twice before throwing him across the farm again, into the side of the chow tower.

Diablo only gave a chuckle "See Drake, I my weapons may be inactive, but my power is still strong" he called out as he begun to walk towards Drake, now having two minutes remaining.

Drake stood back up once again, he wasn't quite standing upright, he was more or less a bit wobbly, feeling a little weaker now "Oh, don't worry Diablo…you'll soon die…" Drake spoke up again.

Diablo only chuckled once more "And I'll be taking you along with me" he said, a bit more serious as he slammed part his arm into Drake's throat, slamming him against the chow tower rather hard.

Drake gave a bit of yell of pain as he was struck and slammed.

"Oh, don't give up just yet Drake…" Diablo chuckled as his tail then impaled Drake in the throat, lifting him up off the ground where there was one more minute to go.

Meanwhile, Star had managed to get everyone off the farm, after explaining why "Wait, so you're telling me that Diablo came back from the grave and is battling Drake?" Lucky asked, where Star nodded back.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that Drake will come back this time…" Star replied, seeming a bit sadder.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back, he's got a knack for doing that, unless he…um, perhaps I wont go there…" added in Two-Tone.

"Unless what?" Star asked back.

"I didn't want to have to say this, but it's unless he has actually planned it not to come back" replied Two-Tone, where Star now had a bit of fear on her face.

"So, any last words Drake?" Diablo had asked him.

"Yeah…I do actually…see you in Hell…" were the last words that Diablo had heard before there was an explosion, Diablo completely being obliterated and throwing Drake across the farm one last time, landing on the ground.

Star had seen the explosion and straight away, ran back to the farm "Drake?" she looked around rather frantically before noticing him "Drake!"

She ran to his side see him alive, but barely "You're still alive…we need to get you to a vet…"

"No…no vets…not this time…" replied Drake, a bit more slowly than usual.

"But…if we don't get you to a vet…you could die…"

"It's better that way…I've avoided my fate for…far too long…" he coughed up a bit of blood "And now…it's time that I…face it at…long last…"

"But what about us!?" Star asked back, tears now forming in her eyes.

"I know…it was nice while it lasted…but you have got to…face facts…I was just…like I said…avoiding my fate…" replied Drake with another cough up of blood.

"No…it can't end like this…" Star was starting to run out of words, tears now running down her cheeks.

Drake though, didn't answer back as enough blood had already left his throat, enough to suck the life out of him for good. He was now dead.

"Drake? No…it…it can't be…" the tears remained in her eyes as she just hugged Drake's body, now crying.

"And that's what had happened, I managed to kill off Diablo at the result of my own life, but the question still remained was this, what was Data?" Drake narrated.


End file.
